Pietro Ubaldi
Pietro Ubaldi (21 de septiembre, 1955) es un actor de voz italiano que ha hecho una gran cantidad de doblajes de animes. Hizo la voz de Dauf en el doblaje italiano del [[Claymore (anime)|anime de Claymore]]. Carrera *Ahiru no Quack (TV) as Re *Ai Shite Night (TV) as Giuliano; Marrabbio *Ai to Yūki no Pig Girl Tonde Būrin (TV) as Ton-chan *Akazukin Cha Cha (TV) as Sir Albert/Kurozukin Yakko *Alice in Wonderland (TV) as Coniglio Bianco *Amazing Nurse Nanako (TV) as Joji Ogami/Kyoji's father (eps 4-5) *Aoki Densetsu Shoot! (TV) as Signor Iso, allenatore Kagegawa *Appleseed (OAV) as Nereus *Area 88 (OAV) as Greg Gates *Bosco Daibōken (TV) as Speaky *Case Closed (TV) *Cinderella Monogatari (TV) as Paco *City Hunter (TV) as Cameriere (ep 32); Camillo (ep 43); Carpanesi (ep 42); Grandi (ep 47); Jerry Smith (ep 21); Kurokawa, Il Regista (ep 6); Padre Di Giulia (ep 26); Saboa (eps 50-51); Sacerdote (ep 32); Sig. Mattei (ep 7); Ubaldi (ep 35) *City Hunter 2 (TV) as Massimo (Masaichi) (eps 45-46); Segretario Di Stato (ep 50); Teppisti (ep 1) *Claymore (TV) as Duff *Clockwork Fighters Hiwou's War (TV) *Corrector Yui (TV) as I.R. *Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-san (TV) as Mago-Consigliere *Cosmowarrior Zero (TV) as Rubia *Cyborg Kuro-chan (TV) as Grande Sam (eps 5-6); Mostro (ep 10) *Dash! Yonkuro (TV) as Monaco *Dennō Bōkenki Webdiver (TV) as Dragon *Descendants of Darkness (TV) as Surgatanus *Doomed Megalopolis (OAV) as Kato (eps 2-4) *Doraemon (TV 1/1973) as Doraemon (second dub) *Doraemon (TV 2/1979) as Doraemon (new dub) *Doraemon: Nobita in Dorabian Nights (movie) as Doraemon *Dr. Slump (TV) as Prof. Senbei, Dr. Slump (2nd edition) *Dr. Slump (TV 2) as Slump *Dragon Ball (TV) as Androide N°8 / Ottavio (Ottone); Balzar (Karin) (2nd voice) *Dragon Ball GT (TV) as Ryan Shenron (Shingon) *Dragon Ball Z (TV) as Balzar (Karin); C-16 *Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken (TV) as Nonno Ubaldo *Farewell Space Battleship Yamato (movie) as Ammiraglio Okita *Flint, The Time Detective (TV) as Mortimer *Future GPX Cyber Formula (TV) as Tetsuchirou Kurumada *Gokinjo Monogatari (TV) as Norigi *Grimm Masterpiece Theater (TV) as Bambolo *(The) Heroic Legend of Arslan (OAV) as Quish Ward *Hiatari Ryoko (TV) as Preside *Hime-chan's Ribbon (TV) as Pocotà *Honoo no Alpen Rose: Judy & Randy (TV) as Frederik Brendel; Michel Tronehan *Jin-Roh - The Wolf Brigade (movie) *Jungle Book: Shounen Mowgli (TV) as Baloo *Katri, Girl of the Meadows (TV) as Yuri *Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (TV) as Kabu *Kyojin no Hoshi (TV) as Romeo Lopez *Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story (TV) as Jadam; Uighur *Legendz: Yomigaeru Ryuuou Densetsu (TV) as Mini Shenron *A Little Princess Sara (TV) as Monsieur Dupont (M. Dufarge) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami (TV) *Magical Fairy Persia (TV) as Willy *Magical Idol Pastel Yumi (TV) as Carmelo *Magical Star Magical Emi (TV) as Moko *Mahō no Princess Minky Momo: Yume o Dakishimete (TV) as Demostene *Mahōtsukai Sally (TV 2/1989) as Dabudabu *Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture - Prince of Darkness as Munetake *Mirai Keisatsu Urashiman (TV) as Giordano *Mirmo Zibang! (TV) as Liro Numismo (ep 86) *(Les) Misérables - Shoujo Cosette (TV) as Jean Valjean *Najica Blitz Tactics (TV) as Funk *Ninja Scroll (movie) as Tessai *Ninja Scroll (TV) as Rouga *One Piece (TV) as Amm. Garp; Big Pan; Buchi; Dr. Clover; Jinbe; Tom *Patlabor The Mobile Police (OAV 1/1988) as Isao Ota *Patlabor The Mobile Police (TV) as Isao Ohta *Patlabor The Mobile Police: The New Files (OAV 2/1990) as Isao Ohta *Peter Pan no Bōken (TV) as Capitan Uncino (Cap. Hook) *Pokémon (TV) as Meowth (2nd voice) *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (movie) as Meowth *Pokémon: Black and White (TV) as Meo *Power Stone (TV) as Apollo, maggiordomo di Edward *Robin Hood no Daibōken (TV) as Frate Tuck *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (TV) as Generale Gattler *Sailor Moon (TV) as Artemis; Nonno di Rea *Sailor Moon R (TV) as Artemis *Sailor Moon S (TV) as Artemis *Sailor Moon S Movie: Hearts in Ice as Artemis *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (TV) as Artemis *Sailor Moon SuperS (TV) as Artemis *Sailor Moon SuperS Movie: Black Dream Hole as Artemis *Saint Seiya (TV) as Thor, cavaliere di Asgard (1st voice) *Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture (special) as Hanzo Hattori *Shaman King (TV) as Ramiro (eps 57-60); Spirit King (ep 58) *Shin Kyojin no Hoshi (TV) as Romeo Lopez *Shin Kyojin no Hoshi II (TV) as Romeo Lopez *Shirayuki Hime no Densetsu (TV) as Brontolo *Slayers (TV) as Filiberto Philionel (old dubbing) *Slayers Next (TV) as Filiberto , Principe di Sailoon *Slayers Try (TV) as Filiberto , Principe di Sailoon *Space Battleship Yamato (movie) as Juzo Okita *Spider Riders (TV) as Lord Mantid *(The) Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross (TV) as Anziani Di Robotech *(The) Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? (movie) as Cap. *Grobal; Fotografo *Time Trouble Tondekeman! (TV) as Abdullah *Tokio Private Police (OAV) as Oyama *Tongari Bōshi no Memoru (TV) as Bemolle *Tongari Bōshi no Memoru: Marielle no Hōsekibako (OAV) as Bemolle *Toppo Jijo (TV) as Paco *Touch (TV) as Padre di Tom; Punchie *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) as Gasback *What's Michael? (TV) as Michael *Whistle! (TV) *Yume Miru Toppo Jijo (TV) as Paco *Zoids (TV) Enlaces externos *Pietro Ubaldi en Behind the Voice Actors Ubaldi, Pietro